


Ghost of You.

by moonlitdarling



Category: Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, Basically, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Broken Louis, Crazy In Love, Crazy!Louis, Dark!Harry, Drama, Fanfic, Gore, Harry Styles - Freeform, Horror, LMAO, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Sad Louis, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Thriller, Top Harry, Top Louis, idk read it to find out, kind of, larry stylinson - Freeform, leave me alone, ongoing, psycho!Harry, so to speak, they switch oK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitdarling/pseuds/moonlitdarling
Summary: "The Devil is real. And he's not a little red man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful. Because he's a fallen angel, and he used to be God's favorite."
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. One.

Harry Styles.

Everybody knew who he was.

The kid with the heart of gold.

He'd do anything to make a difference to the world and he has truly done so.

Whether it's working at the local animal shelter, walking the dogs and playing with the cats. Or if it's feeding and helping the homeless out. Hell, the younger lad would even go out of his way to stop his car on the side of the road, hop out and run up to a senior citizen to intertwine his arm with said elderly person and help them down the street.

Harry had done it all. He continues to amaze others and inspire others to be good. He inspires others to treat people with kindness.

He's the sweetest boy you'll ever meet.

An actual angel, really.

Thanks to that boy, every person that he crossed paths with now believes in angels and still believes there are good and kind hearted people out there. And they'd be exactly right, too.

He has changed people's lives for the better.

So why on earth would somebody kidnap him?

What heartless and soulless bastard decided to take the one good thing that this small town has to offer and try to get rid of him? To erase his existence? Who'd do such a thing and why? What did Harry ever do to them?

What cruel asshole decided to do that?

The cruel, insensitive prick's name was Louis. 

Like Harry, everybody knew who the man was.

Expect instead of the lovely, admiring and pleasant things he's done, Louis was known for the complete opposite.

He was the type of person whereas you don't need to know them to tell that they just aren't a good human being.

Though it's been proven Louis has done damage you still didn't need to know that, you could tell that he was nothing but a bad and harmful kid by doing nothing more than looking at him.

For example, the boy had these cooling and cold, frosty-like eyes, when his eyes met with yours, there was no color to his pupils; none at all.

The only somewhat color that was there was black and even then, they were a lifeless pool of abyss-black.

His voice was haunting too.

Anytime that he spoke, it did nothing but send shivers down people's spines and cause goosebumps to trail up their skin at how hoarse and bone-chilling his voice was. 

People upon looking at him and at first glance, they didn't see him as human... he just didn't seem alive. 

He was like a walking corpse. Nothing but skin and bones. 

His skin was as pale as the moon and he had dark-ringed lines circled underneath his eyes. If you've ever seen a Tim Burton movie before, Louis was one to look as if he just came out of one. 

When Harry Styles first went missing, Louis was the first suspect. He was one of few people that people guessed to having to abduct the poor, innocent boy.

After all, Louis was the one who had once stolen a car, almost (in his words, 'accidentally') burned his high school down and he also attempted to try to free the zoo animals. (A few of them actually managed to get away.)

So, it wouldn't surprise the town or the people that lived within the town if Louis had taken Harry. It wouldn't come out as a shock, truth be told.

Questions swarmed and ran through their heads at that, however.

Why Harry?

Why would Louis do this?

Louis was an awful kid (and that's saying it lightly) but they didn't expect him to be this cruel and heartless. 

The thing is, the neighborhood expected the boy to be an outsider; a loner.

This statement is said due to the fact, Louis is always seen alone when he roamed and went anywhere. Whether it's the park, the schools, the mall, he's alone. 

Always by himself.

When people drove past his house, windows open and seeing inside the home, he was alone even then.

But that's it right there.

They're judging a book by it's cover.

They did not know what Harry had done to Louis.

They didn't know that the two opposites had known each other long before.

Harry might be a so called gentlemen now. Always having a smile on his face, giving extra cash to the homeless and whatever else could be considered 'decent' and 'being a good human being.' (All air quotes, if that isn't obvious enough.)

He might be a so called angel now. 

But back then he wasn't.

Hell, he probably still isn't a good person. He only puts on a mask and plays pretend. 

It's amazing how one person can easily fool other's into thinking they are some kind of hero.

When in reality; they're the villain.

You have to be careful who you trust, for the Devil was once an Angel. God's favorite at that.


	2. Two.

Everyone does it - judges a book by its cover. But, please, for the love of God, do not judge a book that way. Due to what the pages hold inside might actually surprise you. Which is why I'm telling you this.

Putting pen to paper and writing this down.

Oh, have I not mentioned? That insensitive, so called 'little shit' Louis?

The one I mentioned earlier on?

_Yeah, that's me._

_I'm Louis._

Dare I say it but Harry Styles, the one that everybody seems to admire and adore, the one that gives off the single vibe that he couldn't hurt a fly? Yeah, he broke me. He tore my heart out, completely ripped it apart and threw it onto the ground and stomped all over it.

And yes, I know what you are thinking. You don't even have to say it. I can't see it but I know you are, more than likely, looking at this journal with a scowl on your face and starting to feel annoyed. You're probably sitting back and thinking; "So... he kidnapped his ex because he's got a broken heart? Some valid reason. Ha! Not."

(Spoiler alert? Probably. But... keep reading, if you wish to know the truth. If not, you can simply just toss this journal elsewhere.)

Or you're thinking; I'm that person who desperately needs to get over their ex.

And to answer those questions; _no, I can't._

He left without saying goodbye. He gave me no reason as to why he had got up and left.

_Was I not worth an explanation?_

_Was I just not fucking good enough?_

_Why? Why? **WHY?**_

~~I loved him with every ounce and bone in my body.~~ Scratch that.

I love him with every ounce and bone in my body.

I never stopped loving him, nor would I.

He is the only person that's ever made me feel safe and secure. He helped me feel content with not only myself but the world. He helped me love it and helped me love myself when all I did was hate both of those.

And the world has done some crazy shit when it involved me.

My dad left me around the age of seven and because of that my mother had gone through a complete meltdown and drank to try and heal herself. She drank until she threw up and passed out. She threw up then drank some more.

She drank, threw up, passed out. It was a repeatable cycle. All of her drinking and not being responsible with it, had caused trouble.

Almost had caused me to be in danger and be put in the middle of it.

However, that's the biggest keyword there. _Almost._

My mum, who I had not known was drinking that day as she seemed perfectly sober (well, sober as she could get) asked me if I wanted to go to the store with her.

You see, I didn't know that was the last time I would be seeing my mother.

If knowing that, I would have gone with her. I would of helped in any chance that I could. I was not old enough yet to drive, but I could have driven to the store for her.

_I would have done anything!_

I wished, so desperately, that I could rewind time back to that day where I could save my mother from getting into the horrible car crash.

But, alas, wishes are nothing more than simple things that are told in fairy-tales. This is reality. Wishes don't come true. Genies, pixies, whatever, they are nothing more than children's tales.

Stories that you read to your children right before they go to bed.

There is no godly mother with a wand, going to say a little spell with the fucking thing and make your undying wish come true.

_It's all bullshit._

_Fucking bullshit!_

I still needed to come to that conclusion that there is no such thing.

And I did.

For a short while.

I grew up out of those.

Grew out of those thoughts.

Until _he_ came along.

Then, just like that, I felt as if he was made for me.

We were made for each other.

As if he was my very own wish.

Like, he was my own star that I wished upon and somehow caught.

And I was lucky enough to catch him, too.

I just didn't know catching stars would cause a hole to burn in my hand.

It started with my hand but then a hole developed into my heart.

And, if it was not obvious; he put that there.

He caused that.

He caused and made me who I am today; broken and destroyed.

Harry Styles left me when I needed him the most.

Now, I'm going to make him wish he had never deserted me.

Now, I'm going to make him feel the things that I did.

The things that I still feel.

And boy, is he going to regret it. He'd regret leaving me.


End file.
